Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems and methods for establishing a secure communication with an implantable medical device based on signed credentials.
An implantable medical device (IMD) is a medical device that is configured to be implanted within a patient anatomy and commonly employs one or more electrodes that either receive or deliver voltage, current or other electromagnetic pulses from or to an organ or tissue for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes. In general, IMDs include a battery, electronic circuitry, a pulse generator, a transceiver and/or a microprocessor that is configured to handle communication with an external instrument as well as control patient therapy. The components of the IMD are hermetically sealed within a metal housing. The IMD is completely enclosed within the human body. Thus, there is no means of direct interaction with an IMD, other than through wireless communication.
However, IMDs are typically built with non-replaceable batteries that limit options for communications solutions. Typically, the wireless communication is maintained utilizing a low range, low power communications platform during short periods of time.
Existing communication solutions offer certain limitations. For example, in some environments, a challenge is presented for the IMD to authenticate an external instrument requesting to communicate there with. It is not practical for an authentication mechanism to base authentication on interaction with a user who enters information concerning the IMD into the external instrument. It is also not practical for the authentication mechanism to base authentication on communication with a remote secure server located at a remote location over a network. As one example, authentication methods that rely upon access to a remote server experience limits when network access is unavailable.
A need remains for improved methods and devices for establishing secure communication between IMDs and external instruments.